The present application relates to an electro-optical device that is suitable for displaying various types of information.
Currently, in order to display video on electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a mobile information terminal, and a computer display, electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices are widely used.
Such electro-optical devices are configured by interposing an electro-optical material between one pair of substrates. One substrate out of the pair of substrates has a protrusion area that protrudes from one end of the other substrate to the outer side. In the protrusion area, a driver IC that is used for driving the electro-optical material and a wiring substrate such as an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) that is electrically connected to the driver IC through a connection terminal are mounted. In the electro-optical device, various signals that are necessary for display are input to the driver IC from the electronic apparatus side through the wiring substrate and the connection terminal. In this signal, since a high-frequency signal used for displaying an image by switching between images at high speed or performing data transmission at high speed is included, electromagnetic wave noise can be easily generated.
In addition, in the electro-optical device, the connection terminal that connects the FPC and the driver IC is frequently exposed to the outside. Accordingly, the exposed connection terminal may easily pick up noise (for example, electromagnetic wave noise or the like) from the outside. In addition, when a high-frequency signal is transmitted between the FPC and the driver IC, noise generated in accordance with the transmission may be emitted from the exposed connection terminal to the outside. When such noise is applied to the connection terminal or is emitted from the connection terminal, there is a concern that a malfunction of the electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, or the like may occur due to the noise.
Relating to this point, for example, in JP-A-2006-284829, an electro-optical device is disclosed, which does not generate an abnormal operation even when there is external noise such as static electricity.
More specifically, the electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A-2006-284829 has an insulating member, which includes electromagnetic wave absorption material, covering a connection portion between the optical panel and the wiring substrate. The insulating member has dielectric strength that is higher than that of the atmosphere and is disposed so as to cover the substrate-side terminal of the wiring substrate that is exposed to the outside. Accordingly, the substrate-side terminal is prevented from picking up electric noise, and it is understood that the occurrence of an abnormal operation of the electro-optical device due to external noise can be prevented.